Bajo tus sabanas
by Sakura Moonlight T
Summary: Mis manos exploraban su cuerpo mientras me besaba, buscando sedienta mas de mi. Sentia su necesidad a flor de piel. Instintivamente pegaba mas mi cadera hacia la de ella, haciendole sentir mi prominente excitacion. Si alguien en algunos años atras me hubiera dicho que terminaria con ella en la cama jamas le hubiese creido a esa persona.
1. Bajo tus sabanas

**Bajo tus sabanas.**

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había pisado Tokio. 3 años. 3 años y medio. Se que el tiempo había pasado sin piedad y mientras yo estaba en Santonrini en busca de sacar de las ruinas el negocio de mi difunto abuelo no recordaba lo bien que se sentía regresar al lugar donde habías crecido toda tu vida. El avión hizo un aterrizaje un poco forzoso me encontraba hastiado de hacer escala en tantos lugares, tantas ciudades, tantos aeropuertos y tanto que caminar de un lugar a otro. Pero ese era el precio por llegar a Japón. Mi lugar en el mundo. El trabajo tan extenso me había consumido todos estos años. Pero no podía negar que la vida en Grecia era mucho mas tranquila que aquí. A pesar de que era jefe tenia cuentas que rendir y mejorar cada vez el funcionamiento de los barcos y las embarcaciones que se hacían en los puertos. Estar sentando en una oficina 24 horas aunque no exigía mucha condición física, requería concentración y arduo trabajo, recuperar toda una inversión de tantos años. Y al fin cuando pude conseguir un escape y dejar el mando a uno de mis mas leales amigos, necesitaba vacaciones olvidarme de las firmas, las reuniones, los socios, las fiestas de compromisos. Y todo lo que conllevaba una vida de empresario. Me sentía orgulloso de mis metas logradas pero necesitaba salir de esa aburrida monotonía. Siempre las mismas mujeres, siempre los mismos lugares, siempre era el mismo sexo rudo. Siempre era lo mismo todo. Y ademas extrañar a mi familia y visitarla nunca estuvo demás.

Pise el aeropuerto de Tokio y sentí como los recuerdos me invadían poco a poco. Mi madre y sus comidas. Mi hermano y sus constantes peleas. Sango y Miroku entre sus discusiones por perseguir el muy mujeriego jóvenes. Si muchas cosas había dejado. Pero todo era por el bien de mantener en alto el apellido Taisho y darle a mi madre la buena vida que siempre tuvo, y aunque ella nunca exigía, nada me encantaba mas que ver en fotos que el hogar en el que había crecido ahora era una mansión. Vaya. El estúpido de Sesshomaru había hecho un gran trabajo en la remodelación.

Mientras agarraba mi maleta y caminaba presuroso y con ojos cansados hasta la linea de taxis saque mi teléfono inteligente y marque el numero de Miroku. Para avisarle que había llegado con bien y que tuviera cuidado de no decirle sobre la sorpresa a mi madre y que por favor mantuviera la discreción lo mayor posible. Pero con Miroku tantas cosas eran impredecibles sobre las discreciones.

Me monte en el taxi ansioso de llegar a casa, el cansancio cada vez mas hacia mas estragos en mi y como era de esperar el sueño reclamaba en mi cuerpo. Sabia que me esforzaba siempre el doble en el trabajo pero si nadie lo hacia quien lo haría. El camino hasta llegar a la mansión fue un trayecto largo, las trancas, los transportes públicos saliendo en hora pico, la gente, el bullicio de la ciudad, irónicamente lo extrañaba. Y de repente entre las calles divisé una figura familiar. Una figura de la cual me había enamorado hacia mucho tiempo atrás. Detuve el taxi por un momento olvidando todo lo que dejaba en el, maletas, un pequeño bolso con mucho efectivo y pequeñas cosas de valor dentro del mismo.

-Kikyo! Kikyo! - grite mientras corría a traves de la gente para alcanzar aquella figura de tes blanca y cabellos largos. Justo en el momento en que creí que la perdería de vista su larga melena se movió y su cara me vio. Hermosa. Si. Hermosa y bella como siempre. Ese tipo de belleza exótica que no encuentras en cualquier parte la encontraba en ella.

-Inuyashaaaaa. - grito al verme y corriendo hacia mis brazos. Y así fuertemente nos abrazamos. Cuanto la había extrañado. - Creí que no volvería a saber de ti en mucho mas tiempo. - me dijo casi en un llanto.

-Aquí estoy. Vine de visita. ¿Seguramente no me echaste de menos? - le pregunte sarcástico mientras la soltaba y detallaba su cara.

-Claro que si idiota, vi a tu señora madre y le pregunte por ti. Hablamos mucho rato y me comento que probablemente volverías de visita. - me comento mientras se arreglaba los pliegues de camisa de alta costura. Algo que tenia que reconocer en Kikyo era su buen gusto por la moda y lo bien que se vestía. No recuerdo alguna vez haberla visto en sus peores momentos, recién levantada o para ir a dormir. Incluso en nuestro año y medio de relación siempre fue exquisita. De eso no tengo quejas. Pero sincerandome conmigo mismo hubo muchas otras cosas que no funcionaron. Y que faltaron por arreglar.

- ¿Bueno por que no vas a mi casa y allá hablamos y salimos a cenar? - le pregunte con una inmensa sonrisa en mi cara esperando que no rechazara mi invitación. Verla ahí tan hermosa con una camisa de seda transparente en conjunto con una una falda negra por encima del muslo y unos tacones negros a juego a su medida se veía deslumbrante.

- Seguro pero no esta noche. Es el cumpleaños de Kagome y prometí no faltar. Sin embargo quizás si quieres podrías ir y así me haces compañía para no ir sola. - Kagome! Wow sabia que alguien mis pensamientos olvidaba aquella niña que en algún tiempo molestaba cuando aun vivía aquí. Y su cumpleaños. Por Kami. Recuerdo que alguna vez prometí mantenerme en contacto con ella y jamas lo hice. Remordimientos a flote.

- Claro seguro. Nos encontramos en tu casa. ¿Sigues viviendo allí no? -

- Si pasa por mi a las 9 creo que iremos bien de tiempo a esa hora. Me despido necesito hacer unas cosas - nos despedimos con un beso y unos abrazos. No pude evitar mirar sus ojos, un poco fríos a mi gusto, siempre fue difícil adivinar lo que decía su alma pero me había revuelto el corazón. La vi caminar nuevamente retomando la dirección que llevaba minutos antes de llamarla. Mire a mi alrededor dándome cuenta de que aun estaba en mitad de las calles de Tokio y que necesitaba comprar algún regalo para Kagome.

Recuerdo haberla visto la ultima vez comiendo en un McDonald's con sus amigas, siempre la vi como una hermanita a pesar de ser prima de Kikyo nos llevábamos bien. Siempre alegre y contagiando felicidad a las demás personas. Un poco sosa para mi gusto. Siempre vestía de ropas largas, desgarbada y llevaba lentes, con el cabello recogido. Pero era divertida cuando se enojaba siempre procuraba hacerla molestar para reírme un rato. Que buenos recuerdos. En ese entonces tendría algunos 19 quizás. Y aun así se veía tan niña. Tan inocente.

Me monte rápidamente en el taxi que aun me seguía esperando estacionado en la calle gracias a Kami por no haberme abandonado y le indique que me llevara rápidamente a una joyería. Mire mi reloj de oro apenas eran las 6 pero sabia que el tiempo transcurría tan rápido que a veces el día no alcanzaba para hacer todas las cosas. El taxista freno en una gran joyería que según el era lo ultimo que había actualmente en Japón y que mucha gente compraba allí desde el mas pequeño hasta el mas grande. Baje rápidamente y me dirigi hasta el local situado en la calle. Al entrar se podia observar un sin fin de collares, relojes, pulseras, anillos y todo lo que una mujer necesitaba encontrar. Claramente esta era la tienda. Siempre fui de gustos exquisitos para todo ropa, mujeres, zapatos, negocios hasta para la almohada en la que dormía. No podía evitarlo. La vendedora una chica joven de pelo rojo se acerco a mi ofreciéndome un sin fin de catalogos. No necesitaba mirar solo necesita algo sencillo y lindo. Que fuera de encanto para cualquier mujer y mire un collar sencillo adornada en el centro con una pequeña estrella hecha de diamantes. Si era perfecto para ella y su alma de niña. La vendedora envolvió el regalo en una cajita y metiéndolo en una presentable bolsa de regalo y con el detalle de un lazo por fuera. Escribí en la pequeña tarjeta que traía apenas un "Feliz cumpleaños pulga."

No soy hombre de palabras. Nunca lo fui prefiero demostrar las cosas. Me lleve el regalo conmigo hacia la casa y a esperar que fueran las 9 sabia que era poco descortez llegar a tu casa y tener que salir ese mismo día pero haber visto a Kikyo produjo tantas incertidumbres en mi que quería saber si aun sentía las mismas cosas que cuando terminamos. Mas por tener que irme a atender el futuro de mi empresa que por otros problemas. Los cuales había pero si hubiéramos decidido arreglarlos sin duda alguna seguiríamos mas que juntos.

Divisé la mansión a lo lejos y la alegría invadió mi cuerpo ver de nuevo a mi madre la cual había extrañado tanto me dio una sensación de paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo solo con ella me sentía así. El taxista me ayudo a dejar la maleta en la entrada de la mansión y camine hasta la puerta. Si todo se veía exactamente igual que en las fotos que había recibido por correo que Sesshomaru me había enviado. Era perfecto, el jardín poblado pero no sobrecargado, una pequeña fuente enfrente de la gran puerta principal de la casa y afuera estacionados los 3 carros del hogar. Seguramente mi padre estaría orgulloso de que aun pudiera mantener en pie muchas cosas. Abrí la puerta y entre despacio dejando la maleta y el maletín a un lado de un gran jarrón de vidrio situado al lado de la puerta. Camine entre los pasillos que llevaban hasta la cocina lugar donde siempre estaba mi madre y allí la vi. Sentada mirando hacia el ventanal que daba lugar a la piscina y el gran patio frondoso lleno de árboles una vista única a decir verdad, sabia que mi madre disfrutaba de esas cosas. La abraze por detrás cuidadosamente y sentí un pequeño salto de su parte.

-Inuyasha! Hijo! Regresaste! - se volteo rápidamente y me atrapó en sus brazos casi asfixiandome pero no podía evitar estar alegre tanto tiempo sin vernos hasta para mi me embargo el sentimiento.

-Aquí estoy. Sorpresa. - le dije con poca respiración mientras sentía que poco a poco iba apretando su abrazo cada vez mas.

-Oh por Kami si. De haberlo sabido hubiera preparado mucha comida. ¿Inuyasha por que no avisaste? - me pregunto con ojos llorosos.

-Por que quería que fuera sorpresa y aquí me tienes. - le dije emocionado. Nos sentamos en un pequeño bohio situado al lado de la piscina y hablamos de cosas triviales y no triviales y como toda madre me ataco a preguntas sobre cuando asentaría cabeza y le daría nietos. Hijos. Ni siquiera pensaba en eso pero quizás algún dia me gustaría tenerlos. Hablamos tan amenamente que no note el transcurso de las horas. Hasta que mi celular sonó un mensaje. Era Miroku quien me invitaba a que fuera con el y Sango a la fiesta de Kagome. Eran amigos; en realidad todos los eramos. Desde que conocí a Kikyo hacia 5 años atrás y conocí por consiguiente a Kagome y luego a Sango el pervertido de Miroku quedo babeando por Sango y lograron con mucha paciencia. Sobre todo de ella. Una relación estable. De vez en cuando podías apreciar una mano marcada en el rostro de mi amigo pero ya era normal.

Respondí su aviso diciéndole que iba con Kikyo contándole brevemente nuestro encuentro y la invitación que ella me había hecho. Total. Quedamos en encontrarnos allá en el lugar de reunión. Lo que era aparentemente un bar. Extraño de Kagome. Jamas salia a ese tipo de lugares.

-Mama debo irme, se que no es lo correcto pero es el cumpleaños de Kagome y le entregaré un detalle. - le mencione mientras me quitaba mi saco de Armani y lo dejaba en la silla reclinable del bohio.

-Claro hijo saludamela de mi parte y dale el feliz cumpleaños deberías invitarla a cenar un día de estos. Hace casualmente unas cuantas semanas atrás nos encontramos, hablamos unos pocos minutos. Pero cuanto ha cambiado. - claro mi madre siempre soñaba con que ella y yo terminaramos juntos. Pero yo no lo veía de esa forma. Era imposible ver a la prima de tu ex, la cual considerabas una hermana menor, verla tu pareja o posible futuro con ella. Kagome era sosa, banal, muy inocente, tan niña, y tan al mismo tiempo un pan sin sal. Me odio por expresarme así, nunca lo hago de una mujer pero Kagome es de esas chicas bibliotecarias que tragan un libro entero en un día, y pasan su vida estudiando sin la menor idea de que afuera también hay vida, diversión y otras cosas. Soy responsable con mi trabajo y me gusta lo que hago pero se divertirme y Kagome precisamente no sabia lo que era eso. Siempre fue una agradable compañía alguien con quien poder hablar de algo intelectual, y no tener el tipo de conversaciones aburridas, las cuales odiaba. Debía admitir que era inteligente. Pero el físico no era lo de ella. Siempre era descuidada con su figura, sus atuendos, sus zapatos y los lentes que siempre cambiaba gracias a que los perdía o se accidentaban. Ese tipo de cosas ocurrían en su vida, y sin embargo queria a esa niña. Le había agarrado aprecio.

Me despedi de mi madre con un beso en la frente y busque una llave de algún carro entre los estantes cerca de la puerta. Presione el botón de desbloqueo y el Bell Royce negro que había escogido al azar entre las llaves sono. Camine hasta el carro presuroso era tarde y no me gustaba la impuntualidad. Me monte y me fundi en los pensamientos de mi pasado y Kagome. Salí a toda velocidad y me encamine hacia la casa de Kikyo.

-Quizás tuve que haberle regalado un libro. - me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba el regalo que tenia en el asiento. Me parecía tan sofisticado para ella que no utilizaba ese tipo de cosas. Ya se hacia tarde para buscar a Kikyo, conduci lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a una pequeña villa de casas y estacionar frente a la casa de Kikyo. Toque corneta varias veces y la vi aparecer, bajando las escaleras con el cabello recogido y vestida con un Jean que hacia notar su figura, junto a una camisa escotada que mostraba sus hombros. Se veia hermosa, recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo. Magnifico debajo de esa ropa. Sonreí a medias cuando entro en el asiento de copiloto me saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Y hablamos amenamente. No había cambiado en estos 3 años, de vez en cuando sonreía y la escuchaba reír pero así era ella. Fría y distante pero increíble en la cama. Me sentía atraído nuevamente por Kikyo pero sabia que no me podía dar el lujo de enamorarla nuevamente y lastimarla. Solo estaría unas dos semanas y me parecía demasiado. ¿Y que ocurriría después? Aunque lo intentáramos y nos fuera bien los primeros meses a la larga terminaría. Y lo sabia. O quizás me decidiría a sentar cabeza con ella.

-Es muy bonito el collar. - me dijo en casi un susurro mientras lo contemplaba desde la cajita en la que se encontraba el collar.

-Pues... Si... No estaba seguro que elegir pero es algo sencillo. No quise presionarme mucho escogiendo algo. -

-¿Como están tus cosas allá en Grecia? ¿Alguna esposa que dejaste alla? - pregunto en un sarcasmo mientras me observaba. Jugaba con el volante mientras esperaba el cambio de semáforo.

-Jajaja, no para nada. Trabajar exhaustivamente, firmar contratos, estar de un lado a otro. Estoy entregado a lo que me gusta no me da tiempo para una novia. - le conteste directamente. Sabia a donde iba y para evitarnos el camino largo decidí ser sincero. Si ocurría algo prefería ser honesto y no llenar falsas esperanzas.

-Entiendo. Lo bueno es que Inuyasha. Sigues siendo el mismo carismático con esa sonrisa encantadora. - puso su mano en mi cara y me dedico una sonrisa. Se veía encantadora y entonces sentí que ya varias cosas habían cambiado. Años atrás hubiera dado lo que sea por llevarla a un estacionamiento y hacerla mía en el asiento pero lo que creí que hace un rato era mariposas me di cuenta poco a poco que se debía a la emoción de llegar a mi antiguo hogar.

Llegamos al bar Shikon, relativamente nuevo según me contaba Kikyo y que era un lugar agradable para bailar y hablar. Pero mas que todo para bailar. Le di las llaves al encargado de estacionar autos y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Un tipo de actitud pedante nos dejo pasar después de haber mencionado que eramos invitados de Kagome Higurashi ya que para entrar necesitabas reservación. Entramos y buscamos a Miroku y Sango y Kagome pero los dos primeros los cuales se encontraban muy pegados, estaban en una esquina en una mesa con sillones de cueros. Vaya. La cumpleanera no estaba. El ambiente era agradable un poco mas estilo disco pero sin embargo un poco mas tranquilo. Las luces iluminaban todo el lugar sin encadilar la retina de los ojos y hacia el ambiente tentador. Mujeres bailaban y reían. Bellas sin duda alguna, y muchas me devoraban con la mirada lo sentía. Pero esta noche eso no me interesaba. Me sentía en compromiso con Kikyo.

-Miroku, Sango! - grite un poco ambos voltearon y al verme Sango se lanzo sobre mi saludandome emocionada.

-Cuando Miroku me dijo no podía creer que estuvieras aquí y no en Santonrini. - me decía alegre mientras me arreglaba la corbata que había olvidado quitar en casa.

-Sango. Hermosa como siempre. Lo se quería sorprenderlos y salir de vacaciones. Un día de estos te llevare a que conozcas la isla. ¿Como se porta este pervertido contigo? - pregunte divertido. Miroku me hecho una mirada asesina sabia que me amenazaria en algún momento.

-Bien. No puedo quejarme. Termina una que otra vez en el hospital, cuando toca cosas indebidas pero nada grave. Hola Kikyo. ¿Y Kagome? Creí que vendría contigo. - pregunto saludando con un beso en la mejilla a Kikyo.

-No me comento nada. Creí que vendría con ustedes.- respondió ella mientras miraba confundida a Sango.

-Entonces. ¿Con quien viene Kagome? - pregunte dudoso. Si no estaba con nosotros con quien mas. Escuchamos un grupo de mujeres entrar. Tres chicas escandalosas invadieron el lugar las tres simpáticas pero no de mi tan gusto. Se fueron acercando a nuestras mesas y las recordé. Yuka, Ayumi, y Eri las 3 amigas de Kagome de la universidad.

-Inuyasha! - gritaron las tres al unisimo. Una avalancha de manos calleron sobre mi, y yo no sabia como escapar todas me saludaban emocionadas y hablaban al mismo tiempo. "Cuanto tiempo sin verte" "Estas tan guapo" "No quieres casarte conmigo" "Y tu novia" "Cuando llegaste" entre otras miles de preguntas.

-Mirokuuuuuuuu... - le grite mientras pedía auxilio tratando de salir.

-Muere Inuyasha. - me dirigió una mirada gélida mientras volteaba a ver otro lado con el trago en la mano.

-Malditoooooooo ya veras. - le refunfune mientras buscaba la manera de escapar de entre senos pegados a mi cuerpo y faldas levantándose. Era un caos.

-Y Kagome? - les pregunte mientras como pude me agachaba y salia debajo de entre sus piernas. Eso era una hazaña.

-Allí viene con su acompañante. - todos miraron hacia la puerta y vi una chica de cabellos negro azulado entrar, un resaltante vestido negro corto hasta los muslos de sus piernas y unas tiras negras que abrazaban sus hombros adornaban perfectamente su cuerpo. Sus senos voluptuosos, su diminuta cintura, y sus largas y tersas piernas blancas, que parecían no tener fin en esos tacones fucsias que la hacían ver de dos metros de altura. Su cabello. Su cabello era... Como una cascada tan abundante y liso a simple vista. Se dirigía hacia nosotros con un caminar de modelo inigual. Su cuerpo. Podría morir en ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Y con un trasero. Que podría haber sido hecho por los mismos dioses. Un reloj de arena personificado en el cuerpo de una mujer. Y observe detalladamente su cara. Sus labios carmesis y gruesos eran una tentación magnifica. Y su mirada, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas pestañas largas y maquillaje negro pero su mirada... Esa mirada llevaba consigo fuego por dentro irradiando pasión y tentación. Y aquellos pómulos rosados que enmarcaban la finidad de su hermosa y delicada cara que traía consigo un toque de inocencia y dureza a la vez. Era una bomba de sexapeeal puro. De donde era esta chica. De que mundo pertenecía. No era de aquí eso era seguro.

Sentí mi cuerpo debil por un momento. Nunca ninguna mujer había causado tanto impacto sobre mi. Ni siquiera la misma Kikyo hacia estragos. Y mi miembro. El amenazaba con asomarse. No podía permitirlo. Pero diablos. No podía controlarme con aquella mujer caminando hacia nosotros. Y entonces lo pensé por un momento y era imposible. Esa mujer no podía ser Kagome.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Kagome ! - gritaron las tres chillonas que habían llegado minutos atrás comprobando mi teoría. En que momento Kagome se había convertido en una bomba sexy.

-Hola chicos. - se acerco hasta nosotros y paro justo frente de mi. Pude morir en esa mirada. Fuerte, decidida y tenaz. Transmitía rudeza. Sus brazos abrazaron mi cuello -llegando hasta mi nariz el perfume exquisito dulce y fuerte-, haciéndome sentir muy estrechamente sus voluminosos senos aplastarse contra mi pecho. " Te extrañe " la escuche decir en un suave susurro. Demonios hasta su voz era increíblemente sexy.

-Como siempre caes de sorpresa sin avisar Inuyasha. - sus labios carmesí se posaron en mis mejillas y ese beso dulce y transparente revolvió todo mi estomago. ¿Que me estaba ocurriendo?

-Fe... Fe... Feliz Cumpleaños. Toma te traje un obsequio. - le dije mientras trataba de que mis palabras no volvieran a atascarse en mi gargarna por la impresión entregandonle la pequeña bolsa con su collar.

-Wow. Gracias. No tenías porque. - sonrió a medias y abrió su regalo sus ojos brillaron al ver aquel pequeño collar que ahora me parecía diminuto con toda su belleza. Ella necesitaba algo mas que un objeto simple y sin embargo así era perfecta.

-Vaya señorita Kagome se ve espléndida esta noche. Irradia belleza. - se acerco Miroku a Kagome y con un abrazo la felicito. Todos poco a poco se acercaron a ella abrazandola. Yo me hice a un lado observando la escena. Ella sonriendo y repartiendo alegría. ¿En que momento se convirtió en lo que era ahora? 3 años habían pasado y era toda una mujer. La niña de la cual me había despedido se había ido para siempre. Ya no era esa sosa desgarbada y sencilla Kagome. Ahora era una belleza extrambotica que llamaba la atención en cualquier parte. Vaya mujer!

-Tu también sorprendido no es así ? - pregunto Kikyo acercándose a mi lado. No podía salir de mi estado de shock. Cuantos momentos en la vida podrías vivir algo como eso? Dejas tu ciudad, tus amigos, tu vida, una pequeña mocosa infantil y cuando regresas encuentras una diosa de la belleza caminando entre las personas.

-En que momento cambio tanto? - pregunte un poco avergonzado sabia que mi cara de atónito daba mucho que decir pero ni en mis mas locos sueños logre imaginar a Kagome así. Kikyo y yo nos sentamos en los muebles del bar viendo como Kagome era rodeada por el circulo de nuestros amigos y charlaban.

-Realmente nadie se explica como ocurrió, dos años después de que te marchaste Kagome cambio por completo, toda la ropa que estaba en su closet paso a estar en bolsas y la donó a la caridad. Y le tomo una semana hacer muchos cambios. Como si algo hubiese cambiado en ella. Arreglo su cabello, fue a la estética, arreglo su dentadura, cambio los lentes por lentillas de contacto, mejoro su gusto por la moda y aunque parezca difícil de creer se volvió sofisticada. Y ambiciosa. Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo después de tanto tiempo. Eso si sigue siendo la misma chica responsable que sabe de todo. - río irónicamente como si en el fondo hablar de aquello le molestara. Observe a Kagome a distancia y vi que un chico de ojos azules se le acercaba salundandola y entregándole una cajita con un listón rosado, ella se acerco para para abrazarlo y de un momento una fuerza inaguantable de rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Me sorprendí yo mismo sintiendo esas cosas, acaso me gustaba Kagome? Que superficial sonaba eso. Me gustaba porque era una mujer hermosa, sofisticada, una joya de diamente y tentación pura. Lo admitía sabia que me atraía físicamente y mi cuerpo la deseaba en mi cama. Pero tan canalla no seria. No podría hacerle eso Kagome le tenía mucho respeto y aprecio a pesar de todo como para cometer aquello. Sabia que si me lo proponía lo lograría. Hacer que cayera en mis brazos pero no. No quería hacer eso. Y una duda me invadió cuantos habían probado aquel exquisito manjar que me estaba devorando con la mirada? Y quien era aquel chico que estaba a su lado tan cerca de ella rodeando su brazo por su pequeña cintura. Malditos celos. Lo sabia perfectamente era eso.

-Mi madre me había comentado que había cambiado pero jamas imagine que se tratara de eso. Se ve diferente casi no la reconozco. - le dije a Kikyo mientras la observaba tomar un vaso de whisky. Notaba frustración en su cara no sabia cuan obvio era mi cara de impresión por Kagome pero estaba claro en que aquello debía molestarla.

-Si en realidad no es la tonta que era antes. Ahora es madura y una fiera para hacer las cosas. Le perdió el miedo a la gente y ahora tiene cosas por su propio mérito. Tiene un trabajo en una empresa de seguros siendo gerente administrativa del lugar. Adquirió mucha destreza personal y profesinal. Ya no es una niña. - acerco su vaso hasta sus labios y de un solo trago tomo todo el contenido. Era irremediable conocía lo que venia un ataque de celos y quizás un show. Y lo recordé no estábamos juntos pero las costumbres viejas como que no se borran tan fácil de la memoria. Me sentía culpable pero dudaba mucho que me entendiese.

Las horas pasaron lentamente todos estábamos reunidos. El chico que acompañaba a Kagome un tal estúpido Kouga según me comentaba Sango era el pretendiente de Kagome. Que de vez en cuando salían pero no era nada serio. La noche aunque paso lenta disfrute tomar relajadamente y hablar con mis amigos. De vez en cuando lanzaba una que otra mirada a Kagome la cual a veces me miraba también y desviaba la mirada en seguida. En realidad casi ni hable con ella en toda la noche y me sentía presionado y con curiosidad de preguntarle tantas cosas. Sobre que había hecho. Lo que hacia. Que era de su vida. Tantas cosas. Enardecia de celos cada vez que miraba aquel chico acercarse tan estrechamente a ella. Como si estuviera marcando territorio. De un momento a otro las luces bajaron mas de intensidad y de repente un poco niebla artificial apareció en el bar y una música tecno bailable empezó a sonar. El ambiente paso a ser mas movido, la gente comenzó a bailar y entonces ahí fue cuando vi Kagome levantarse de su asiento seguida de sus amigas moviéndose al lugar de baile y moverse al ritmo de la música. Tan sensualmente movía sus caderas al compás de cada nota, las luces de neón giraba en torno a ella y la hacían ver malditamente exquisita. Dueña de la pista y varias personas observándo cada movimiento sensual que hacia con su cuerpo.

Busco mi mirada entre las personas y me sonrió coquetamente creí morir en ese momento de excitación. Sentía que me llamaba con su cuerpo tentandome a moverme con ella. Me levante del asiento olvidando por completo a Kikyo y camine lentamente abriéndome paso entre la gente que bailaba para llegar hasta Kagome. Me sentía idiotizado y hechizado observandola moverse. Poco a poco fui acercándome hasta ella y quede frente a frente de Kagome. De un momento a otro agarro mis manos y siguió moviéndose pegando su cuerpo, sentía sus caderas presionarse mas aun con las mías, no se en que momento pero me deje llevar la música, moviéndome también al ritmo de ella. Siguiendo su juego de baile. Mis manos se posaron en sus anchas y pronunciantes caderas y acerque mi rostro hacia su cuello aspirando su aroma. Todo esto que estaba haciendo con Kagome. La manera en que meneaba la cintura. Me provocaba de tal manera, querer arrancarle el vestido de ese cuerpo tan extasiante y hacerla mía sin importar el lugar. Nunca me había sentido tan contrariado entre tantas emociones. Mi miembro amenazó con endurecerse. Maldición. Que haría si ella lo sentía? Se intimidaria? Se sentiría ofendida? Le gustaría? "Piensa en otra cosa, Miroku desnudo, un golpe en la cara, el motor de un carro, música." me decía a mi mismo concentrándome en otras cosas para alivianar mi miembro a mitad de camino de estar completamente erecto.

Y como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento se presiono mucho mas a mi agarrro mis manos y las coloco muy arriba de su cintura sintienda la pequeñez de aquella curva. La música cada vez llevaba mas el ritmo por si solos, las luces y observar el los senos apretados de Kagome en ese corto y excitante vestido me hacia perder cada vez el control. Observe una sonrisa picara que me echo al girar su cara hacia mi y sin avisar bajo en un ritmo lento meneando las caderas hacia abajo y subiendo nuevamente peganso su voluptuoso trasero sobre mi trasero. El fin.

No pude contenerme y la apreté hacia a mi besando su cuello ya no importaba si había gente al rededor o si ella sentía por completo mi excitación esta mujer me tenia embrujado y sabia como volverme loco. Sabia perfectamente como torturarme y hacerme perder el control de mi mismo.

-Kagome por favor para. Deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo.- le suplique en un ultimo respiro por no perder la cordura y tomarla de la mano y llevarla al lugar mas cercano para hacerla mía.

-¿Hacer que Inuyasha? Solo estamos bailando. - me respondió en un tono inocente mientras llevaba una mano a la boca y se mordía suavemente el indice del dedo anular haciéndolo provocadoramente sexy.

-Kagome no hagas eso. No te muevas así por amor a Kami. - seguía rogándole mi mente estaba cada vez mas nublada y mi miembro pidiendo por atención urgente. Volteo hasta quedar en frente de mi y llevar sus manos hasta mi cuello y pegar sus senos nuevamente en mi pecho. Sentía su respirar fuertemente en mi cuello. Tan cálido. Cada movimiento y cada paso que daba era simplemente una tortura para todo mi ser. Era como caer en picada hacia lo inevitable.

-Es mi cumpleaños. Me lo debes al menos por no felicitarme los dos últimos anteriores. Por no llamar, ni escribir. Al menos para saber que mi amigo se encontraba bien.- refunfuño molesta mirándome fijamente.

-Lo siento soy idiota y lo sabes.- le respondí tratando de apaciguar su clara molestia tenia toda la razón.

-Lo se pero es bueno saludar y ver a un viejo amigo. - me dijo.

-Si. - respondí... Mi mente aun divagaba mientras seguíamos bailando y contemplaba su belleza no pude aguantar y le pregunte... -Que sucedió con la antigua Kagome? -

-Cambie Inuyasha. No podía seguir siendo la misma estúpida la cual todo el mundo le veía la cara. Por que no te gusta esta Kagome? - respondió seca y mordazmente. Sus palabras sonaban con dolor y experiencia. La observe directamente a los ojos y vi un destello de dolor. Quien habia sido el maldito que le había hecho daño? Sin embargo esta Kagome 2.0 de la cual no me acostumbraba era simplemente lo que ella tardo en descubrir. Esta era la versión mejorada de si misma.

-Me gusta. Es diferente. Mas perpicaz y audaz. Debo decir que eres toda una mujer. - le conteste convencido de aquella teoría.

-Lo es te perdiste de muchas cosas mientras no estabas. - y de repente se alejo de mi dejándome solo en la pista de baile. La vi caminar rápidamente hasta nuestro circulo de amigos tomando aun y se despidió tan rápido que solo mi cuerpo le dio tiempo de reaccionar al verla salir por la puerta con los regalos en su mano. Me movi hacia donde estaban los demás mientras observaban la misma escena.

-Que ocurrió Inuyasha? - me pregunto consternada Sango.

-No lo se. Simplemente le pregunte sobre ella y se aparto de mi lado de la nada. - le respondí igual de confundido que ella. No paso mucho antes de que cada quien tomara su camino. El chico con el cual había llegado Kagome claramente se veía frustrado por quedarse allí solo pero se había comprometido llevar a las amigas de Kagome a sus casas. Me fulminó con la mirada y escuche un claro "estúpidoz". Pero no me interesaba aquello. Nos despedimos y mientras yo llevaba a Kikyo a su hogar en el camino nos quedamos en silencio. Era un silencio incómodo. Yo turbado por la aparición de Kagome haciéndome estragos dentro y Kikyo. La conocía mejor de lo que se conocía ella misma. Sabia que estaba molesta, celosa e indiferente se mostraba en la situación. Me sentía mal y con remordimientos por haberla dejado sola. Estacione el auto en el frente de su casa y nos quedamos un rato mas en silencio.

-No te culpo...- comenzó diciendo rompiendo el silencio. -Es hermosa, se ha convertido en una ninfa incluso la considero competencia y hiere mi ego encontrar alguien igual de hermosa que yo. Y ver como te ha dejado atónito es algo que no esperaba.- su voz sonaba dolida. Me sentía bastante mal con toda esta situación.

-Yo...- me quede callado por unos instantes no sabia que responderle.

-No digas nada. Fue mi error; verte de nuevo y creer que podríamos retomar nuestros viejos hábitos, pero es imposible hacer revivir un amor ya muerto. - me miro fijamente y tomo mi cara entre sus manos. Me beso y le correspondi el beso. Mas por sentimiento que por deseo. -Adiós Inuyasha. Sabes donde visitarme antes de irte.- salio del carro y observe como caminaba desganada hasta su casa. Una vez dentro de su casa encendí el auto y me fui. Miles de pensamientos rodaban en mi mente. La forma de ser de Kagome. Su cambio. Su manera tan consternante de volverme loco y sacarme de mi tranquilidad interior. Estaba hecho un desastre y quería tenerla de frente solo para decirle que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Que no valía nada. Necesitaba verla. Marque el numero de Miroku con la esperanza de encontrarlo aun despierto. En el segundo intento lo conseguí.

-Necesito la dirección de Kagome. Sigue viviendo en el templo? -

-No. Se mudo a un apto ella sola. Te pasare la dirección por mensaje. E Inuyasha... -

-Gracias y dime...-

-Gracias a ti por interrumpir una sesión de sexo monumental. - un plás se escucho en la otra linea seguido de gritos. Me eche a reír y espere el mensaje.

Sentí el teléfono vibrar y en efecto era Miroku con la dirección. Puse a toda velocidad el auto y me encamine hasta el apartamento de Kagome. Llegar no me tomo ni 10 minutos, sin trafico y sin autos a mitad de la noche todo era mas fácil y menos estresante. Llegue hasta un edificio inmenso de 20 pisos situado en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio. Estacione el carro y baje rápidamente para llegar hasta la reja. El vigilante al cual tuve que sobornar para quitarle el numero de piso y de apartamento de Kagome me guio hasta el y en el transcurso del camino pensaba una sola cosa. Que hacia ahí?

El vigilante toco el timbre y esperamos un largo rato hasta que escuchamos el sonar el click de la puerta. Abrieron lentamente la puerta y sentí que el corazón se me puso en la garganta.

-Señorita Higurashi. La busca el señor Taisho.- dijo mientras me miraba y yo me acercaba. Me quede en blanco al igual que ella. Aún estaba con su mini vestido y sus tacones altos.

-Gracias señor Mushi - contesto con una sonrisa me hizo un ademas de pasar y así lo hice. El apto aunque no era ni tan grande ni pequeño estaba bien acomodado todo era de blanco. Muebles. Paredes. Todo bien organizado. Típico de ella. Eso no lo había cambiado.

-Que haces aquí? Quieres algo de tomar? - me pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de agua del vaso que tenia en la mano y caminaba hasta la cocina.

-Estoy bien gracias. Lindo apartamento. -

-Gracias.- me respondió y nos quedamos mirando en un silencio.

-Por que te marchaste así? - no pude aguantar y lanze la pregunta directamente. Ella me miro y de repente bajo la mirada.

-Sabes lo difícil que fue olvidarte Inuyasha? - me respondió con una pregunta que me dejo en blanco.

-Que? -

-Sabes lo que me costo hacerlo? Pasar meses y meses tratando de olvidarme del novio de mi prima. - me miro fijamente sonriendo con ironía. El tác tác tác de su tacón sonando producto del tic que tenia en su pie por moverlo tanto se escuchaba entre nuestro silencio.

-Yo... No sabia. - me encontraba confundido. En que momento Kagome tuvo sentimientos por mi?

-Lo se siempre lo mantuve en secreto hasta que Kikyo se dio cuenta, no se... Creo que se me notaba el dezden en los ojos cada vez que te observaba. Después de que te fuiste paso largo tiempo para procesar la información de que te habías marchado sin retorno. Hasta que cierto día discutiendo con Kikyo y me dijo lo desgarbada y descuidada que era con mi figura que me propuse a cambiar. Salí con chicos. Conocí gente. Y aunque han pasado 3 años y medio creí haberte olvidado. Y veo que no es así. A tu salud Inuyasha. - dijo con una sonrisa subiendo el vaso de agua tomándolo entero y caminando hasta llegar hasta el gran ventanal de su sala que daba vista a todo Tokio.

-Yo Kagome, jamas supe. Nunca me di cuenta. Siempre te vi como una hermana menor. - comenze a explicarme. No sabia como reaccionar ante esa confesión. Si alegrarme por que le interesaba o molestarme por pensar ante la idea que alguien mas había tocado su cuerpo.

-Lo se Inuyasha demasiado ciego para darte cuenta y no te culpo a decir verdad. Nadie nunca lo hizo cuando aun me veía así. - sus palabras sonaron dolientes. Sabia que se sentía dolida podía notarlo en cada expresión facial.

Me acerque hasta ella y la abraze por la espalda mirando la vista también. Sus brazos se posaron en los míos y se acuno mas entre mis brazos.

-Regalame esta noche. - me dijo en un tono de suplica.

-Aquí estaré si me necesitas. Siempre.- le respondí abrazandola aun mas fuerte.

-No. Quiero que me regales esta noche pero de otra forma Inuyasha. - se volteo quedando en frente de mi y sin esperarlo me tomo entre sus manos y me dio un beso. Sentí sus labios carnosos y carmises temblar por un momento. Y por dejarme llevar de las sensaciones de darle gracias a Kami de permitrme tocarlos por tan solo una vez le respondí el beso con impetud y necesidad. Nuestras lenguas se cruzaron y sentí devorarla por completo al igual que ella a mi. Y entonces la aparte para evitar lo que se avecinaba.

-Kagome no puedo. No quiero estar contigo solamente de esa forma. Si lo hiciera seria para amarte, no para estar bajo tus sabanas unas cuantas noches fingiendo algo para luego marcharme y dejarte herida. No puedo hacerlo. No contigo. - le explique intentando sonar coherente.

-No importa no te estoy pidiendo una relación a cambio. Solo te pido que finjas amarme solo una noche. - su suplica me herizo los cabellos... No quería herirla. Esta mujer que tenia de frente me volvía loco, conocía todo sobre ella. Y la verdad es que siempre me encanto su personalidad. Carismática, enérgica, siempre alegre y siempre dispuesta ayudar a quien sea sin pedir nada a cambia. Tenia tantas cosas hermosas. Que lo único que siempre fallo fue su físico. Hasta ahora.

Un nuevo beso me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos y esta vez fue mas rudo. Kagome demandaba de mi y podía sentir su necesidad. Y mis instintos pudieron mas que mi propia cordura. En un movimiento experto la levante de los muslos jalandola hacia mi. Ella enrolló sus piernas al lado de mi cadera mientras el beso se hacia cada mas profundo. Fui caminando como pude hasta donde se encontraban los cuartos y elegí al azar y caímos en lo que parecía ser el suyo. La deposite en la cama y vi su hermosa cara ruborizada y la respiración agitada. Sin poder evitarlo me quite la camisa apresuroso y me lanze sobre ella.

Mis manos exploraban su cuerpo mientras me besaba, buscando sedienta mas de mi. Sentia su necesidad a flor de piel. Instintivamente pegaba mas mi cadera hacia la de ella, haciendole sentir mi prominente excitacion. Ni siquiera podia pensar con cordura, como pude busque entre su espalda el cierre del vestido que entorpecia la vista del cuerpo que ansiaba ver debajo de aquella prenda. Lo encontre a tientas bien escondido y deslicé el cierre hacia debajo, tirando hacia arriba el vestido dejando a vista plena el brasier que hacia juego con su encaje de panty negro. Se veia tan comestible. Tan apetecible. Instintos animales surgieron dentro de mi, la bese incluso aun mas fuerte y toque sus senos aun cubiertos de esa tela. La sentia moverse debajo de mi inquieta y queriendo mas, sus manos pasaban por mi cuerpo explorando, hasta que llegaron hasta mi jean quitando el boton y bajando la cremallera. Y lo que senti fue como morir para volver a vivir, sus manos pequeñas y delicadas tocaron la base de mi miembro haciendo gemir como loco. Me encontraba desesperado y extasiado al mismo tiempo, deseando mas toques como eso.

Mi mano inquieta se refugio en su intimidad buscando en ella un monticulo de carne que la hizo revolverse al instante toque, sonrei de satisfaccion al ver lo que lograba en ella. Pura excitacion. Mis dedos movieron en circulos aquella pequeña carne y aquello fue una bienvenida para mi, temblo y gimio tan fuerte que pude haber jurado que Tokio entera pudo haberla escuchado. Se aferro a mi mas fuertemente y jalo de mis cabellos, tan pasional sentia aquella mujer, era tan perfecto el momento. La acerque mas a mi besandola y aparte de mi la camisa y el jean, solo me acompañaban mis boxers rojos que ocultaba aquello que demandaba atencion. Una vez mas volvi a sentir las pequeñas manos de Kagome explorar dentro de mi. Me quede quieto a la espectativa de lo que pudiera hacer.

Sentirla bajando con sus manos la base de mi miembro hasta el final fue la sensacion mas arremetedora que pude sentir con ella y solo ella. Si alguien en algunos años atras me hubiera dicho que terminaria con ella en la cama jamas le hubiese creido a esa persona. Ni al mismo Kami. Pero aqui estabamos yo siendo dominado por mis instintos posesivos y mis hormonas que pedia a gritos por el cuerpo de Kagome. Mis manos rapidamente apartaron de su sexo la prenda negra tirandola en alguna parte de la habitacion.

-Inuyasha... Yo... Espera... - vi su mirada vergonzosa aun en la oscuridad y una parte rapidamente en mi capto una pequeña señal... - yo nunca...- y entendi. Era virgen que satisfaccion y alegria me daba escuchar aquello. Pero maldicion. Al mismo tiempo me senti frustrado, estaba entre la espada y la pared entre mis sentimientos, entres mi ganas, entre lo moral y lo digno. Dejarla sentirla mia. Llevarla al cielo. O simplemente esperar a que ella encontrara al chico indicado que la amara. Y por alguna razon aquello me provoco asco. No no no. NO la queria para nadie mas solo para mi. Queria todo de ella. Sin importar las circunstacias. Que egoista debo sonar y que patan. Y como si hubiera entendido mi pensamiento me beso con impetu haciendome reaccionar.

-Te pedi que me regalaras esta noche. Por favor hazlo. - aquella voz suplicante y excitante basto como para que mis sentidos me dominaran y en un movimiento hiciera de ella lo que yo quisiera, pero queria que para ella esto fuera especial. Que no fuera solo sexo. Queria que supiera que era algo mas.  
Baje mis manos nuevamente hasta su vientre y jugue con su sexo, si aquello la hizo gemir y revolverse continuamente. Su respiracion se entre cortaba y la oia tratar de encontrar silabas para expresar lo que sentia. Y mientras mi mano hacia el trabajo de desbordarla de placer como pude saque con mi otra mano disponible mis boxers. Dando vista en primera fila a mi miembro erecto.

Kagome aun perdida entre placer logro vislumbrar mi miembro y con los ojos abiertos y agitada agarro nuevamente mi pene para apretarlo suave y delicadamente y hacer un movimiento ascendente. Subiendo y bajandolo rapidamente. Mi respiracion comenzo a perder sentido. Mas rapido, mas lento, mas fuerte, mas despacio. No sabia como aquella niña hoy hecha mujer me hacia perder el control de mi mismo. Crei explotar antes sus movimientos. Mi mente se nublaba mientras sentia que llegaria al orgasmo. No. No podia. Aparte su mano de mi miembro y la acomode en mi hombro, la bese sutilmente sintiendo sus labios calidos y calientes. Me acerque hasta su oido y le susurre palabras para animarla un poco mas y tuviera confianza de lo que hariamos.

-Yo prometo tener cuidado. No dolera. Quizas... Solo un poco. Si no quieres, aun estamos a tiempo Kagome. - le dije respirando agitadamente. Rogaba por Kami que dijera que si.

-Quiero tenerte adentro...- respondio en un susurro cerca de mi oido y aquello fue suficiente para que el lado salvaje de mi se apoderara. Con excitacion y deseo a flor de piel me acomode en su entrada, sentia sus piernas temblar, y sabia que el miedo al dolor la embargaba y con el mayor tacto posible me fui adentrando hacia ella. Lenta y suavemente. Queria ser delicado. Solo con ella. Solo esta noche. Y que ella lo disfrutara. Su estrecha y pequeña entrada daba prueba de que era virgen y al romper la pequeña barrera de su himen me quede quieto. Con la mente en frio sabiendo que cualquier pequeño movimiento podria hacer que sufriera. Sabia que le dolia pero no lo demostraba. Sus uñas que en un principio se habia situado en mi espalda rasguñandome poco a poco fueron soltando lentamente el agarre y cuando ocurrio supe que lo que vendria daria paso al desbordante placer.

Busque sus labios y los junte con los mios, senti sus lagrimas rodar y por un momento sonreir, yo tambien sonrei. Como no hacerlo. La felicidad se apoderaba de mi. La mire tiernamente y con mis dedo seque todo rastro de lagrimas de su cara. En un movimiento sorpresivo ella se movio y aquello fue automanticamente delicioso para mi lo cual me saco de los cabales y comenze esta vez yo a moverme y moverme rapidamente. Cada embestida que daba era una sensacion de placer unica. Era acercarse hacia ese algo que querias alcanzar pero no sabias que.

Cada gemido, cada jadeo de Kagome era un nuevo metodo de excitacion para mi. Me volvia completamente loco y me dejaba sin habla, y lo unico que queria era escucharla gritar mi nombre. Sentirla cada vez mas y mas mia. Sus caderas se acompasaron junto a la mia, y moverse junto conmigo a mi ritmo no le resulto problema. Cada vez era mas profundo cuando entraba, su intimidad abrazaba mas fuerte mi miembro. Se sentia tan caliente.

-Inuuu... Inn... - buscaba entre las palabras mi nombre y sabia que el placer la estaba consumiendo. Cada embestida mia era cada vez mas profunda y mas rapida. Rasguñaba mi espalda y al mismo tiempo las sabanas, como si buscara aferrarse de algo hasta que no encontro mejor lugar que mi cabello se apodero de el jalandolo con fuerza mientras gemia y gemia hasta que pronto se convirtieron en gritos de placer. Con una fuerza descomunal me agarro de los hombros y me lanzo a la cama quedando esta vez ella en mi lugar. Yo aun asombrado por tal destreza, dio inicio a un movimiento circular mientras hechaba la cabeza hacia atras y se tocaba con su mano su sexo. Acaso podia ser mas morboso este momento. Experimentar aquello me dio mas energias y con mis manos en su cintura la ayude a moverse empleando fuerza en sus movimientos. Haciendo cada entrada mas profunda, me perdia entre mi propia consciencia.

Sus caderas esta vez llevaban el ritmo. Maldito ritmo tan enloquecedor. Estaba a punto de acabar, pero no. NO queria hacerlo solo. Queria que ella tambien gozara. Como pude levante mi torso para quedar sentados y un movimiento experto que solo yo conocia situe mi mano debajo de su muslo y aquello fue acabar, y morir en un instante si antes se sentia mas hondo y me volvia loco ahora rompia los esquemas de lo delicioso. Mi pequeña virgen enrollo sus brazos encima de cuello y la senti acabar, temblar y morder mi hombro al mismo tiempo. Sus gritos descomunales hicieron presencia en la habitacion y yo sin poder evitarlo gruñi. Habia tocado el cielo. Y lo habia echo junto con ella. Simplemente exquisito. Eso era Kagome pura exquisitez e inocencia arrebatadora.

Nos miramos por un momento y la vi reir y mirarme tiernamente. Creo que de ella no podria cansarme nunca. De esta inociencia y de estas ganas enloquecedoras de hacerlo cada momento continuo de mi vida con ella. Acaso era eso amor? O simplemente un capricho momentaneo. No lo sabia pero sabia que algo dentro de mi segundo a segundo. Minuto a minuto crecia.

* * *

**Wow. Increible. De un momento a otro salio esta idea de la nada y tuve que plasmarla directamente. No podia morir con esto adentro necesitaba sacaba sacarlo. Aunque es un One Shot. Un poco largo y se que diran esto tiene continuacion. Casualmente no lo tiene. Y de tenerlo seria por ver reviews pidiendolo. Haria un segundo capitulo nada mas para ver el desenlaze de lo que quiere mi memoria. Algo corto y ver un final. Un pequeño epilogo. Todo producto de mi imaginacion. Jeje. Pero bueno. Siento que pude haber desarollado un poco mas la escena pero el cansancio me estaba consumiendo, pero los resultados me gustaron. Comenten, dejen reviews. Siempre me encanta leerlo. Gracias a los que me leen y dejan sus comentarios de animos. Y se que prometi actualizar cada una semana, pero sin lapto es un poco dificil lograrlo. Mas sin embargo. La continuacion de despertar ya se asoma. Muchos besos. Disfruten de la noche o dia.**


	2. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos.**

La luz del sol se apodero de mis ojos, haciendo que poco a poco al abrirlos mis retinas dolieran, me encontraba comodo, las sabanas suaves y las almohadas acolchadas hacian que la pereza en mi se apoderara y de que manera. Hasta que recorde que no estaba en mi casa. Me levante con un poco de pesar y busque entre la habitacion a Kagome. No estaba. Sin embargo en la mesita de noche que hacia juego con la habitacion, habia una nota.

**"Tuve que salir a trabajar, si quieres puedes hacerte algo de comida, hay bastante en la lacena. Nos vemos."**

Maldicion. ¿Que habia sucedido con Kagome? ¿Porque mi ego de repente se sentia herido? Lo admitia siempre era yo aquel que salia de las casas de mis amantes escabullido antes de que saliera el sol solo para tener que evitar aquellas incomodas conversaciones que pedian una explicacion a ¿donde iria la relacion? ¿si habia futuro? ¿esto es algo serio? e infinidades de preguntas que sabia que si respondia con total sinceridad terminaria respondiendo un gran. **Solo fue una noche de sexo. **

Pero Kagome. Primera vez en la historia de mi vida en cuanto a mujeres alguna hacia eso. Frustrado y confundido busque entre la habitacion mi ropa. Me vesti y en cuanto pude sali haciendo caso omiso a la nota. Queria salir de alli y pensar. Me sentia en un mar de ideas confusas y queria aclarar la mente. ¿En que momento yo me dejaba influenciar tanto por el fisico de una mujer? Por Kami. Solo era Kagome nada mas.

Y entonces los flashes de la noche anterior aparecieron. Su boca en la mia. Su pecho agitado subiendo y bajando provocando escalofrios en mi cuerpo. Sus piernas largas y blancas. Sus contorneadas caderas. Su sonrisa provocadora y enloquecedora. Sonrei como estupido y me asuste. Eso nunca habia pasado. Solo una vez.

Solo una vez tuve esa sonrisa de estupido en mi cara. Cuado crei estar enamorado de Kikyo. En algun momento lo estuve seguramente, pero sabia que eso no se comparaba a la emocion y excitacion que me provocaba Kagome. Me subi en el auto que aun se encontraba aparcado afuera y me monte sin encenderlo. Solo sentado pensando. Pensando. Pensando. Y pensando. ¿Era normal eso? Tantas sensaciones encontradas. No tenia claro si era la forma en la que ahora me miraba. Si era la forma en que me besaba, o simplemente la pasion que desataba cuando me tocaba. Pero me daba cuenta de algo. Algo que pasaba por alto y que al mismo tiempo queria ignorar. Era que me estaba volviendo loco por ella. La idea de tenerla siempre a mi lado era algo que queria para mi. Para mi vida. Para nadie mas.

-Maldicion.- masculle entre dientes. Necesitaba un cafe y alejar pensamientos ridiculos. Encendi el auto y me dirigi hasta una cafeteria. Apenas era primera hora de la mañana, un sabado. Las calles ironicamente se encontraban vacia. Vislumbre entre la avenida una gran cafeteria a la cual frecuentaba ir y estacione sin pensarlo para bajarme e ir en busca de la solucion a mi dolor de cabeza a primera hora. Mi cuerpo pedia a gritos cafeina.

Una vez adentro me sente en una mesa pequeña con asiento para dos personas. Esperando que alguien me atendiera mire a traves del gran ventanal que daba vista a la calle. Me perdi en mis propios pensamientos pensando en Kagome. Rememorando cada detalle ocurrido en la noche. Automaticamente mi miembro crecio. Mire hacia abajo y note como se marcaba en el jean. Por Kami. Me volveria loco si seguia asi. La mesera llego y me miro dedicandome una inmensa sonrisa. Era linda, alta, su cabello largo y ondulado, ojos azules y cabello negro, en algun otro momento me hubiera llamado la atencion. Y la hubiera invitado a pasar una tarde en alguna parte privada donde la pudiera hacer reventar de placer. Pero mi mente estaba bloqueada por el pensamiento constante de Kagome.

-Un cafe con leche por favor. - le pedi secamente y note como miraba decepcionada al piso. No me afectaba para nada. No era mi culpa ni mi intension. Al contrario tenia otro problema y era Kagome. Vislumbraba todas las opciones. Se veria mal visto si saliera con la prima de mi ex. Eso era completamente seguro, pero ya era bastante grande al igual que ella y podiamos tomar nuestras decisiones. La confesion de Kagome admito que me habia revuelto todo por completo. Me alegraba y me daba en que pensar. Pero mi pregunta era ¿podria quererla a ella por bastante tiempo? ¿Sin que terminara resultando todo un capricho?

Me odiaria si terminaba lastimandola. La imagen de aquel idiota de Kouga paso por la mente. Ellos dos juntos, saliendo, compartiendo, ellos riendo, ellos... Ellos... No. No. No. Ellos dos juntos en una cama, haciendo cosas que solo queria que ella hiciera conmigo. La sola idea me revolvio el estomago y me puso euforico. Entonces entendi. Entendi que debia arriesgarme con Kagome, a pesar de los inconvenientes. Arriesgarme a descubrir si podia llegar a quererla o amarla. Paso a paso. Pero no podia dejarla asi de la nada. Apartarla de mi lado. Ella no me habia olvidado y sabia que eso me daba ventaja. Y si tenia que hacer algo tenia que hacerlo ya.

-Aqui tiene su pedido.- la chica dejo la taza llena de cafe y como pude rapidamente tomaba sorbos. Mientras sacaba mi celular y marcaba el numero de Miroku.

-Buenos dias, por alla. ¿Que tal la noche en la casa de la señorita Kagome? Me llegaron comentarios de que los gritos se escucharon en todo Japon.- aquello fue como un balde de agua.

-¿Quien te conto eso? - pregunte euforico.

-Tu. Me lo acabas de confirmas. Años tras años y siempre caes en lo mismo Inuyasha. - escuche la risa al otro lado y aquello me saco de mis cabales.

-No estoy para juegos ahorita Miroku. Necesito otra favor tuyo. La direccion del trabajo de Kagome. - le dije molesto. Siempre era el mismo cuento y la misma artimaña que utilizaba para sacarme las cosas. Y como toda la vida caia en aquello.

-Oh claro. Por supuesto lo que sea por mi amigo y su felicidad, espero que tambien el sepa devolver aquellos favores. Tienes suerte de que no le he contado nada a Sango y aun no sabe nada. Si no la que se te forma amigo. -

-Lo se y espero que seas precavido. Prometo devolverte los favores. Nos vemos en la noche, pasare por tu casa. Enviame la direccion- tranque la llamada y termine de tomar mi cafe apresuroso. Impulsivo. Asi era yo impulsivo. Con ciertas cosas, no todas. Pero no podia quedarme asi. Necesitaba de Kagome. Por primera vez necesitaba hablar con una mujer de mis sentimientos y nuestro encuentro en la noche anterior.

Deje el efectivo en la mesa lo suficiente para pagar y la propina mientras caminaba hacia el auto en busca de una revelacion divina que me dijera los pasos a seguir, pero como todo en mis cosas personales opte por improvisar, no tenia nada claro y conciso a decir verdad, dejaba todo a la suerte, como si fuera a dar una salto al vacio esperando que a la final del risco hubiera una gran cama que atajara mi caida, pero no queria saltar solo. Queria saltar con ella y ver al final que podria encontrar junto a su lado.

Avanze a toda velocidad entre las calles de Tokio mientras miraba en el mensaje que me habia llegado isntantaneamente luego de trancar la llamada de Miroku, tratando de recordar donde quedaban la calle de la sucursal de seguros mas prestigiada de toda la ciudad y aunque me perdi en las calles logre encontrarla. Encontrarme alli en ese lugar, pensando que cada paso que diera era un paso mas a lo que proximamente haria los siguientes dias que fuera a durar esta emocion. Estacione el carro y rapidamente me baje, estaba nervioso y al mismo tiempo emocionado. No recordaba haberme sentido asi en mucho tiempo. Que tiempos.

Las inmensas puertas de vidrio me guiaron hasta el inmenso y lujoso edificio, en la esquina se encontraba la secretaria detras de un gran mostrador atendiendo llamadas, y varias personas haciendo una larga fila para ser atendidas mientras los cubiculos donde estaban otras chicas sentadas en los escritorios atendian a las personas que esperaron su turno. Me acerque hasta la chica y espere que terminara. La mire fijamente y le sonrei en busca de que me atendiera rapidamente. La chica se vislumbro y despacho la llamada enseguida.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? - me sonrio mostrando sus dientes exageradamente blancos.

-Necesito comunicarme con la señorita Higurashi. Es de extrema importancia. - le respondi acercandome aun mas a ella. La note tragar lento y marcando nuevamente el telefono para llamar a alguien y preguntar por la disponibilidad de ella.

-No se encuentra disponible esta atendiendo unos clientes pero si gusta puedes esperarla en las sillas de su oficina en 3 piso. ¿Quien la solicita? -

- Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho. - respondi dandome media vuelta sin darle tiempo de que me dijera algo mas subi arreglando mi cabello un poco desordenado y acomodando un poco mi camisa. Odiaba estar asi. Sin haberme bañado, y sin haber utilizado otra ropa, necesitaba mi perfume, otra camisa, tener mi cabello acomodado con mi respectiva gelatina. Jamas salia si no esta de punta en blanco pero la situacion. Maldicion la situacion lo ameritaba.

Me encontre en el tercer piso y vi las sillas y al frente una oficina amplia con el nombre de la persona que buscaba y afuera una secretaria. Vaya. Asi que Kagome cuenta hasta con su propia secretaria. No crei que esa niña en algun momento pudiese llegar tan lejos. No se como ocurrio aquello solo se que mis pasos cobraron vida propia haciendome llegar hasta su oficina para abrir la puerta. Escuchando atras de mi la pequeña chica que me gritaba que no podia pasar y alli estaba apoyada en el vidrio que daba vista a la ciudad como si me estuviera esperando. Incluso aun vestida de empresaria la encontraba exotica.

Cerre la puerta tras de mi impidiendo el paso de la chica y colocandole seguro al mismo tiempo. Ella se inmuto a moverse. Me quede estatico en el lugar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabia que hacer. Que decir. Como actuar pero si sabia que el estar ahi era un motivo para hacer miles de cosas mas y descubrir que era lo que tanto me atormentaba de ella. Su oficina que era para mi gusto muy grande al mismo tiempo lo encontraba acogedor, unos muebles marrones que hacian juego con la pequeña mesa que a su vez encima tenia un pequeño florero y muy pegado en la pared un gran mueble que tenia en sus lacenas libros y libros, cantidades de libros para tanta mujer. Devie mi pensamiento enseguida y me concentre en lo que importaba olvidando mirar el otro extremo de la oficina.

-¿Que haces aqui Inuyasha? - me pregunto aun mirando a traves del ventanal. Camine y camine hasta quedarme a su lado para mirar lo mismo que ella miraba, la ciudad y al mismo tiempo absolutamente nada.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo. - le respondi aun dudoso de las palabras que fuera a utilizar.

-No hay mucho de que hablar. Lo que sucedio. Sucedio y ya. - sus palabras tan frias me hirieron muy adentro pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme arrepentir. La agarre del brazo fieramente y la acerque hasta mi, su mirada gelida atraveso mi alma. Su respiracion agitada salio a flote y no pude resistirme a la idea de no besar aquellos labios. La bese con impetu, fuerza y necesidad. Un monton de sentimientos comenzaron a apoderarse dentro de mi al sentir la calidez de sus labios. Tomarla por sorpreso evito que me correspondiera, y aunque forzeaba y gemia por salir, se rindio. Y me abrio su boca para explorar mi lengua con la suya. Exquisito todas las sensaciones que senti en ese momento glorioso. Era una combinacion tan adictiva nuestras lenguas que no pude evitar excitarme nuevamente. La acerque aun mas con mi mano pegando su cadera junto a la mia aquello hizo que mi miembro reaccionara. Necesitaba estrellarme en la realidad por un momento. Rompi el beso de un momento a otro y la mire al rostro. Me miraba confundida y al mismo tiempo fascinada.

-Necesito aclarar mis sentmientos contigo. Sobre todo lo que paso Kagome. No puedo seguir asi, me he estado volviendo loco desde el primer momento que abri los ojos esta mañana. - le confese avergonzado ocultando mi cara ahora en su cuello. Inuyasha Taisho jamas hacia ese tipo de revelaciones. En que me estaba convirtiendo. Que me estaba haciendo esta bruja. Mas que una pregunta era una confesion.

-No Inuyasha, te pedi solo una noche. Ni siquiera... Ni siquiera vives aqui. En la misma ciudad. No necesito hacerme esto, comprometer mi corazon por algo que fue solamente de una sola noche. Yo... Tu... - titubeaba y observe sus ojos llenarse de agua, aquello me partio el alma.

-No, no, no se que puede sonar superficial, pero en mis años de experiencia no tuve la necesidad que comenze a sentir contigo. La de estar a tu lado. Verme vacio sin ti en la cama, me dejo sin respiracion. Yo no digo que pueda amarte de la noche a la mañana, ni espero que tu vuelvas hacerlo si en algun momento lo hiciste...-

-Yo...- me interrumpio queriendo alejarse de mi pero entre mas forzeajaba mas la apresaba en mis brazos impiendo su huida. -No, no te escaparas, me escucharas lo que tengo que decirte. No prometo una historia de amor Kagome, no te prometo que nos vayamos a casar y tener hijos, pero si puedo prometerte querer conocerte de nuevo cada dia que tenga que estar contigo. Me vuelves loco y me dejas sin respiracion, me siento atraido por la Kagome que ahora es una mujer y ya no es esa niña sosa y desgarbada que solias ser. Ahora eres una empresaria exitosa que cuando me mira me deja helando. De la noche a la mañana... Lograste hacerme adicto a tus besos. Por favor permiteme llevarte a una cita. Una cena, hacernos compañia, dejame conocerte de nuevo. Conocer todo lo que eres ahora... - hasta yo mismo me sorprendi de las palabras que fluyeron de mi boca. Increible. No sabia que podria lograr aquello. Bajo la mirada y jugando con sus manos en mi pecho quedo un rato en silencio.

-Te iras. Tu vida no esta aqui Inuyasha. Pretendes que me enamore, porque sabes que facilmente puedo hacerlo, olvidarte no ha sido facil y todo para que. Para luego sufrir. Lo siento. Tan masoquista no soy. Deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo atras, ahora soy realista y no vivo de esos cuentos, vivo de lo que hago, de lo que soy y de lo que quiero. Tu cambias de pensamiento y actitud en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... - refunfuño mordazmente. Era cierto vivia en otro pais pero...

-Creo que quien quiere y puede. Logra muchas cosas en su vida. Puedo venir a verte, tu ir a verme, podemos hacer tantas cosas solo dejame entrar por favor. Te encuentro tan fascinante. - le sonrei inmensamente tratando de depositar confianza y que mis palabras en su oido sonaran seguras. No jugaba era lo que realmente queria. -No juego Kagome. Si quisiera no te buscaria, pero aqui estoy. Hecho un desastre por ti, sin bañarme, ni desayunar y con la misma ropa del dia anterior, aqui en tu oficina que Kami sabe lo que me costo conseguir. "Que mentira tan imposible no fue" y estoy aqui... Diciendote que lo que quiero no es algo de un momento solo quiero ver hasta donde llega todo esto. En algun momento siempre crei que si tu fisico tiempo atras no hubiera fallado hubiera estado contigo. Maldita sea. Perdoname si suena cruel y superficial pero a ti no puedo mentirte. Y te mentiria hoy, en este momento si te dijera que cada parte de ti no me vuelve loco, incluso tu personalidad arolladora con la que ahora me enfrentas. Por favor, dejame ser esa oportunidad que valga la pena. Yo me encargare de ahorrar tu tiempo y veas que lo empleas de la mejor manera. Necesito que confies en mi. Quiero y me nace hacer las cosas bien contigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentia asi. - Mire sus ojos directamente que ahora lloraban intensamente. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta mi, tomo de mis cabellos y deposito un beso suave en mi mejilla riendo al mismo tiempo.

-Lo hare Inuyasha. Solo una oportunidad. No espero que nos casemos o tengamos hijos como me dijiste y un final feliz pero aspiro que sabras hacer todo eso que me estas diciendo. - su hilo de voz suave me flecho, en un susurro tan pequeño pero fuerte al mismo tiempo. La bese con devocion como si mi vida dependiera de aquella union. Me encontraba feliz saber que aunque las cosas fallaran nunca me preguntaria que hubiera pasado si... Pero muy en secreto, la queria, siempre le tuve cariño solo que ahora me tenia hechizado por completo. Ahora lo tenia todo claro. Esa nube toxica de preguntas desaparecio.

Nuestros besos fueron disminuyendo de ritmo hasta quedar solamente rozandonos lentamente, mi miembro duro y excitado ya no se encontraba demandando tanta atencion, fuerzas sobrenaturales utilize para poder emplear toda mi concentracion en mi confesion hacia ella. Necesitaba salir de alli si queria hacer las cosas bien, como debian ser, conocernos y ya de ultimo momento terminar nuevamente en la cama, necesitaria de ayuda divina, pero sabia que si me lo proponia podria lograr esa meta. Solte el agarre de mis brazos sobre sus caderas y la mire tiernamente, me encantaba la manera de mirarme tan dulce e inocente, sabia que aun no perdia aquel toque de inocencia pura. Y eso era lo que me encantaba, esa sutilidad en ella.

-Debo irme, no porque quiera, fuerzas mayores me descontrolarian y podria hacerte mia en tu oficina y no quiero estropear con mis pies algo que quiero construir con las manos. - le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me disponia a marcharme, hasta que senti sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y detenerme en el camino.

-Espera no te vayas. - me suplico en un susurro casi pude jurar que habia sido. ¿Excitante? Me voltee rapidamente aun entre sus brazos teniendo cuidado de su pequeña figura, mis manos se adueñaron de sus piernas y la alzee en un movimiento, con un poco de dolor debido a la accion de la noche anterior la acomode en su escritorio tirando a un lado la silla giratoria. Ella busco entre mi jean la necesidad latente que comenzaba a atormentarme. Es que acaso no se encontraba cansada. Con el ultimo rayo de esperanza y de cordura que aun poseia le aleje las manos de mi jean dejandola curiosa de lo que hacia.

-No. En serio. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero hacer las mismas cosas que solia hacer antes de ti, contigo. - susurre agitado. Necesitaba aire, estaba sofocado y mis manos picaban por tocar aquel cuerpo. Aquella camisa blanca de mangas largas de oficina se adaptaba tan bien a su figura, con los pantolones negros pegadito de trabajar y aquellos tacones tan altos que entonaban su figura y le hacian ver un inmenso trasero que solo queria ver en perrito para mi. Posiciones y formas de hacerla gemir aparecieron en mi mente. "No concentrate"me dije a mi mismo.

-Si de verdad me quieres, y de verdad quieres todo eso no importara si lo hacemos nuevamente ahora o no. Si realmente quieres esas cosas en tu corazon, el orden no afectara el resultado. Me excitaste Inuyasha y mi cuerpo pide a gritos por el tuyo, por eso necesitaba salir de mi apartamento porque quleria que me hicieras tuya y que me hicieras gemir y gritar de placer como anoche. - me atrapo en sus piernas pegando mi cadera con su sexo, mi miembro se endurecio nuevamente y no pude evitar por reflejo pegarme a ella aun mas para que me sintiera. Para que supiera como sus palabras me sacaban de cordura.

-Kagome no, todos escucharian y que pensarian de ti si hicieramos eso en tu trabajo. - le dije mientras besaba su cuello y pasaba mi lengua, la senti tan dulce y suave al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo comenzo a reaccionar mediante esa accion y echo su cabeza para atras para darme mas acceso a su cuello hasta sus hombros.

-Tapame la boca con tus manos si es necesario pero por favor hazme tuya o lo hago yo. - aquello sono tan demandante que no pude evitar controlarme. Rompi los botones de su camisa en un solo jalon y todos salieron volando formando parte de la habitacion, desate su pantalon y a tientas quite la prenda de un tiron hacia abajo, solo quedaba su ropa interior femina. Bien. Excitado y anonadado busque entre su brasier aquella parte de su cuerpo que me volvia loco sus senos, encontre mi objetivo y masajee su seno pellizcando suavemente su pezon. Sus gemidos empezaron a llegar mi oido, oirla me excitaba maldicion, todo esto era demasiado bueno. Queria mas.

La bese en sus hombros mientras mi mano hacia aquel trabajo de excitarla, la queria mojada para mi, sentirla asi, humeda y deliciosa. Poco a poco entre besos y lamidas fui bajando hasta llegar hasta su ombligo. Aun sentada en el escritorio lo cual me daba bastante ventaja del asunto me arrodille frente a ella y la inste a abrir sus piernas para dejarme ver, entre su panty negro la humedad de la prenda, perfecto era lo que queria.

-Espera... Que... H...- no logro completar su frase puesto que en el momento que iba a terminar la palabra mi boca se adueño de su sexo aun cubierto por la prenda, pase mi lengua por encima de la tela y aquello la revolvio aun mas apretando instintavemente sus pantorrillas atrayendome mas hacia ella, con una mano deslize hacia un lado la prenda y vi su intimidad rosada humeda, aquello parecia un delicioso manjar exquisito a la espera de mi. Me acerque mas a ella y con cuidado deslize mi lengua entre su intimidad tocando su punto que la hacia revolcar de placer. Mis cabellos fueron centro de atencion para ella, porque en el momento que decidi prunfundizar mi beso en su sexo, devorando por completo su interior aprovecho para apretar de mi cabello llevandome aun mas y presionandome fuertemente mas hacia ella.

Todo aquello fue una deliciosa invitacion para mi, no pude evitar lamer su pequeño monticulo de carne que la hacia gemir y temblar de placer, mientras lamia, chupaba y mordia suavemente, mi miembro ya completamente erecto demandaba tanta atencion que no pude aguantar buscar entre mi propio jean y boxer mi pene y tocarme mientras mi lengua trabajaba en darle placer a Kagome. Estar de rodillas frente de ella hizo facil aquella accion. Me sentia un pervertido haciendome esto mientras besaba su intimidad pero al mismo tiempo se sentia tan bien darme placer y a ella al mismo tiempo. La base de mi miembro comenzo a palpitar gritando por sentir la humedad de Kagome. La humedad que ahora estaba en mi boca, su sabor tan delicioso solo lograba atormentarme mas. Roze con mi lengua varias veces su punto y la senti tirar su espalda en el escritorio jalando aun mas mi cabello y contraerse asi misma. No pude evitarlo y me pare rapidamente dejando a la vista mi miembro endurecido.

Con mis manos aun temblando del cansancio que se asomaba, la voltee dejando sus piernas estiradas, sus brazos flexionados sostenian su torso, me daba una vista exquisita de sus pechos aun cubiertos por el brasier. No podria explicar la excitacion que me dio ver aquella imagen de su cara inocente con travesura en la mirada pidiendo mas de mi. Tenia una maravillosa vista de su gran y hermoso trasero blanco, y solo provoco posarme una mano y nalguearla. Pero no lo hice, me controle, me parecia que aquello era demasiado fuerte y rapido para ella sin experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Era un salvaje a la hora de tener sexo lo admitia pero sentia la necesidad de hacerlo rudamente con ella. Su cuerpo solo me invitaba a hacerlo. Volteo su cara en su mismo ege aun de espalda mirandome y riendose al mismo tiempo. "Maldicion. Esta mujer me volvera loco" Se veia endomoniadamente sexy riendose picaramente. Le mostraria quien era su dueño.

-Te ves tan exquisitamente fiera Kagome. - gruñi en un suspiro. Me encontraba ya en otro estado.

Me posicione frente a ella y poco a poco lentamente me acomode en su sexo y entre, sintiendo la entrada tan estrecha aun, muestra de que solo habia pasado horas desde que habia dejado de ser virgen. Lentamente comenze a moverme y mis manos se acomodaron en su cadera permitiendome controlar el ritmo a mi antojo. Trataba de mantenerme cuerdo porque sabia que si aumentaba mi velocidad y ahogaba la profundidad podria ella gritar.

-Si...Si..Sigue...- pidio en gadeos, aquellas entrecortadas palabras excitantes me nublaron la razon y solo me concentre en embestirla fuertamente entrando y saliendo cada vez mas rapido, sintiendo como algo caliente se apoderaba de mi miembro. Sin poder evitarlo mi mano llego hasta su cabello suelto y lo envolvio haciendolo nudo logrando que aquella accion hiciera que la cabeza de Kagome se echara hacia atras. Mas rapido y mas profundo se volvieron mis movimientos, queriendo alcanzar el orgamos junto con ella, me enfoque mas en hacerlo aun mas veloz. Jale rudamente aun mas su cabello mientras la escuchaba gemir de placer, ahogando pequeños gritos en su garganta.

Me sentia perdido en mi propio placer queriendo culminar y lograr el orgasmo que queria sentir. Y aquello basto para que en solo tres embestidas lentas, profundas y fuertes mi mente se dejara llevar al igual que mi cuerpo al sentir aquella sensacion tan embargadora, exquisita y adictiva que invadia mi ser y me olvide de quien era y donde me encontraba. Los musculos internos de Kagome me apretaron aun mas fuerte y senti un liquido correrse encima de mi miembro aun dentro de ella. La sensacion de placer me inundo todo mi ser, y me perdi en ella cerrando mis ojos fuertemente y dejando escapar un gruñido de excitacion por haber acabado. Senti mi semilla salir mientras se mezclaba junto con ella. No me importaba las consecuencias. Y por consecuencias sabia a lo que me referia un posible embarazo que durante año tras año me habia propuesto evitar, pero con ella, me provocaban tantas cosas, eso lo tenia mas que claro. Queria estar con ella de todas las formas posibles.

-Inuuu...Ya...- no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese momento su cuerpo temblo como si de una convulsion se tratara y sus piernas se tensaron al sentir el orgasmo. Solte su cabello con cuidado e instantaneamente su torso cayo en el escritorio producto del cansacio de sostenerse a si misma con sus brazos. Yo cai mas atras de ella encima de su espalda con la mente aun perdida y la respiracion agitada. Habia sido demasiado todo. Sabia que cada momento de mis dias queria hacer a esta mujer mia. En cualquier lugar y tiempo. Sin importar el que.

-Inuyasha, me echaras a perder en tu perversion. - me dijo ironicamente mientras me miraba y respiraba aun fuertemente.

-Lo siento pero provocas demasiadas cosas en mi que ni yo mismo se que es. Eres demasiado exquisita Kagome. Eres muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Tan inocente y puedes ser tan malditamente provocadora que eso me vuelve loco. Eres la combinacion de muchas cosas juntas. - aquello fue una confesion me levante como pude y con las fuerzas agotadas me acomode mi boxer ocultando mi miembro y dejando a un lado el jean. La agarre entre brazos y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba la levante para caminar con ella hasta la silla que ahora estaba en una pequeña esquina de la habitacion junto a una pequeña nevera y al lado un mini bar. Me sente con ella aun en brazos y la acomode en mi regazo quedando en posicion fetal encima de mi. Se veia tan hermosa asi, con las mejillas roja y los labios humedos.

-No sabia que tomaras. - le comente sorprendido al ver aquel mini bar que habia obviado al entrar.

-No lo hago es solo para clientes de distinguida clase. - me respondio tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados. Hermosa. Hermosa. No salia de mi asombro aun como era de hermosa Kagome.

-Hablando de eso. Quedate conmigo. Vente conmigo a Grecia. Solo seran unos meses, lo prometo, ya despues nos devolveremos. No quiero apartarme de ti.- le suplique buscando entre mi mano su cara para mirarla seriamente y se diera cuenta de que mis palabras no eran un juego.

-Y que pretendes que viva contigo en ese tiempo y me mantegas? - pregunto seriamente.

-Claro que si. Te dare lo que pidas, lujos no te faltara, techo y comida tampoco. Solo quedate conmigo y esta conmigo donde este porque acabo de descubrir que te necesito. Para mi, la sola idea de tenerte lejos ya me hace querer ahogarme en un vaso.

-Inuyasha de hacerlo, no te pediria lujos te pediria que estuvieras siempre conmigo. ¿Pero como dejarlo todo? - su mirada se volvia un poco mas timida y menos desafiante sabia lo que venia. La conocia, sabia que aunque su fisico hubiera cambiado su personalidad aunque ella no lo admitiera seguia intacta.

-Solo seran unos meses, la empresa esta marchando muy bien y quizas si te llegase a gustar podriamos quedarnos mas tiempo. Nada te faltara lo prometo. Estare yo contigo cada noche y te enseñare cada cosa que necesites. Estare a tu lado aun cuando sientas que te asfixie dejame compensarte estos años. Dejame estar junto a ti. - mis palabras sonaban tan necesitadas. Pero ese era yo, necesitado de ella y de su calor. De su amor, de todo su ser. Necesitaba sentirla mia, no solo fisicamente si no tambien emocionalmente.

-Solo unos meses...- dijo de repente en un suspiro y miro la ventana, nos quedamos en silencio por largo rato; sabia que aun no estaba convencida completamente pero sabia que no necesitaria de mucho para hacer aquello. El sonido del telefono de su oficina nos asusto por un momento y rapidamente saltando salio hasta el para contestarlo. Realmente no me enfoque en escucharla solo admire su esbelta figura, aquel panty negro que se amoldaba a su trasero perfecto, y su espalda que era cubierta por su largo cabello negro. Jugaba con un pie mientras hablaba por telefono y me miraba de reojo sabiendo que la observaba, no podia sentirme mas satisfecho sabiendo que habia descubierto que era ella quien seria la mujer de mi vida. La que estaria bajo mis sabanas por el resto de mis dias.

* * *

**Recibir reviews apoyando la idea de un epilogo me animo rapidamente a terminar este One Shot terminado/inconcluso. Y tambien la excesivamente libertad de tiempo que ahora tengo. Es un poco corto comparado con el capitulo anterior pero creo que pude lograr plasmar bastante bien la idea. Dejar en claro la evolucion de los sentimientos de Inuyasha. Al principio quise hacer este capitulo desde un punto de vista de Kagome, pero como me comentaron usualmente siempre es desde la perspectiva de ella pocas veces de Inuyasha, asi que lo segui asi, era mejor terminar de conocer los puntos de vistas y sentimientos de Inuyasha. ADMITO SOBRE MANERA. Me costo ponerme en su lugar pero creo que pude hacerlo bastante bien para ser la primera vez. Me creerian si les dijera que aun no se si dar este trabajo por terminado. Quiero decir, creo que falta el toque de algo. Ustedes que dicen. Ustedes los que me leen y comentan y aportan son los que animan a seguir historias. Me siento satifescha debo decir con este pequeño epilogo, se logro lo que se queria, sacar a luz y poner en claro la confusion y pensamientos de Inuyasha. Comenten y dejen reviews ustedes son el motor/presion para seguir escribiendo. Las palabras fluyen solas, claro para escribir tambien necesito leer. Me ayuda a escaparme de la realidad y escribir mejor este tipo de historias que me encantan.**

**La continuacion de Despertar como dije se acerca, y creo que el proximo capitulo no se alejara mucho de estos dos que acabo de escribir, al igual que Instintos. No concibo los fics que no tengan aunque sea poco de toque de picardia y seduccion entre los protagonistas, solo les doy una pista a los que leen ese fic como sera el proximo capitulo. Gracias nuevamente, gracias a los que escriben comentan y se toman el tiempo de hacerlo, de leerme y todo lo demas. Sus reviews motivan siempre a escribir mas y realizar mas ideas. Recuerden dejar comentarios sobre su opinion de este capitulo. Se continua, se queda ¿? Ahi veremos. Lindo dia o noche lectores. Un gran beso a todos.**


End file.
